


Mended Silence

by ShadowWriter_6636



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter_6636/pseuds/ShadowWriter_6636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His days are filled with music. Head phones in ears, speakers in car doors, stereos on shelves. Being a singer this is all normal. But for being 18 having a girl friend or boy friend and going out with friends should also be normal. These are the thoughts Jungkook has, Taehyung helps with keeping him in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mended Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I came up with at the library, may or may not be continued in some way.

          His days are filled with music. Head phones in ears, speakers in car doors, stereos on shelves. Being a singer this is all normal. But for being 18 having a girl friend or by friend and going out with friends should also be normal. Jungkook thinks this over and over as he plays the same five chords with ink stained fingers instead of looking for the lyrics to match the pastel rhythm. The door shuts softly behind him and Taehyung sits down on the wooden bench beside him facing the opposite direction.

          Jungkook can feel his eyes going over his cheek down to his hands, it burns. Still he keeps the beat steady even as Taehyung swivels around and lays his own deeper notes over Jungkook's with graceful movements of his thin wrists. The song about blue skies and endless young love falls into a story of too early dawn and empty sheets still warm from moments before. 

          This wasn't a composition they would be sharing with the others.

          Taehyung's touch glances over Jungkook's once their melodies flow well enough together and he forces the music to move out of it's loop. He plays his way on top of Jungkook's hands just to move them back. The song is thicker now but the lyrics still won't come. Jungkook follows his lead spanning out the range awkwardly knocking knuckles when their reaches brush. These tiny stumbles like stuttering hearts bring out smiles from them both. 

          Taehyung slips his voice under the keys rising and falling in alto tones of navy blue and Jungkook timidly lets his own soprano pitch join the dance. Moments pass as harmony is achieved and they can both feel the warmth between them. The beat ends as begins slow and repetitive but closer to what feels right. 

          Taehyung lets Jungkook's head stay resting on his shoulder where it landed once the sounds faded to silence and revels in the feeling Jungkook's form pressed to his. Jungkook lets Taehyung's hand stay resting on his where it ended up in the final ballad; the fingers falling in between each other against better judgments. 

          Taehyung moves first drawing away his hand to wrap his arm securely around Jungkook. Jungkook twists to respond with a hold of his own clasping around Taehyung's sides. The feeling of mutual trust is nearly tangible around the two. Pressing his free hand under the younger's chin Taehyung looks down in suspense to catch the dark eyes that had eluded him for this long but no more. Mere seconds later soft and supple meet full and drying chastely but none the less resounding. The pause between the next is shorter and the moment after hairs longer.

          Continuing this dangerous and languid pattern Taehyung's touch smooths from cheek to jaw flowing behind Jungkook's head to card into his dark strands of shredded silk. He's unwilling to let Jungkook shy away again keeping their time together extended and firm. Jungkook's hold becomes tighter as Taehyung begins to part with him. His tongue slowly moves to ask for what his voice wouldn't betray. Taehyung indulges his boy letting his jaw fall open just enough to give him the access he so politely begged for. Shyly Jungkook crosses the barrier of simplicity to savor the warm taste of Taehyung before retreating as Taehyung returns the curiosity with his own searching appendage. 

          The rhythm is seemingly innocent and slow as they turn over the hold of power to one another easily. Their song returns in cues of gasps for breath and low groans when once planted hands start to roam down out lines and under fabrics. Breaths become ragged in time with hasty kiss that fall at random on lips and goose bump covered skin. With little warning unabashed moans are necessarily muffled by smothering lips as unwavering and practiced hands work the tempo up and down as the two see fit. Few moments are silent in the song they now create with promises and filthy compliments that spill easily despite the red on their cheek bones.With few measures remaining long crescendos climax to decrescendos of sloppy kisses and caresses reassuring that time spent on such projects is not wasted or unwanted.

           Standing on shaking limbs Taehyung pulls Jungkook with him out of their secluded practice room to their home. Seokjin stands in the kitchen coaching Namjoon on how to make dinner, Yoongi sits at the table writing with a scowl, Jimin and Hoseok watch tv. It's easy enough to say hello's and collapse onto the couch tucking into each other patiently waiting on the food they all reason to be half good if Seokjin has any say in the matter.

           Later once dinner has been eaten and the lights are out Jimin catches a glimpse of Jungkook walking into Taehyung's room and figures that not everyone can sleep alone. 


End file.
